Christian
Christian Devroe is one of the ten pilots available in the one player mode and an opponent in the North American Open, WAR Invitational and World Championship tournaments. His motivation in the single player storyline mode is to avenge the deaths of his parents, which he suspects were orchastrated by Major Hans Kriessack for their refusal to continue work on the mysterious Nova project in WAR. His main affilation is his twin sister Crystal Devroe. He genuinely cares about her and doesn't approve of her risks taken to unearth the truth behind their family's tragedy. His other ally is Shirro, a family friend. He interacts cordially with Ibrahim and Cossette and displays rather indifference towards other competitors. His only hostility is against Major Kriessack. Single Player Factsheet *Age: 23 *Specialty: Genetic Engineering, Jujitsu *Power....: 9 *Agility..: 7 *Endurance: 15 Description from the Manual Christian's aggressive style strikes fear in the minds of competitors and desire in the hearts of many young women. Christian knows that the shuttle which carried his parents was destroyed on purpose. The passenger manifest listed thirty persons going aboard the craft, and all the names on the list weren't real. WAR killed his parents, and he wants revenge. The fact that his sister Crystal seems to be in on the hunt only scares Christian. He realizes the power of WAR and is afraid for her safety. When she applied for the Ganymede position, as he knew she would, Christian vowed he would beat her himself just to keep her from putting herself in the possibly dangerous position of Head of Ganymede. His anger and bitterness are such that he never stops training to win, and his opponents will agree that he is about the most aggressive fighter in the contest. Notes Player controlled Christian is one of the best pilots to use in the single player mode, having well balanced stats with a slightly high endurance. He works best with balanced HARs like Jaguar, Katana and Shredder. Opponent Christian is extremely aggressive and learns fairly quickly, tending to use the same move over and over; depending on which bot he’s in, this can be good or bad for you. He absolutely loves combo moves, so keep blocking! Fortunately for you, he often forgets to block, so use his strategy against him: keep hitting him until his defense slips and make your own combo. His mix of power and endurance is good in any robot, but the more obscure robots like Pyros and Gargoyle could confuse your opponent a little. Pre-match Banter Victory Text Nova head You awaken in your own body. For a few moments, you come down from the adrenaline high you've experienced. Your body seems so frail now. The team is already celebrating, and you welcome their congratulations. The time to party is short-lived. Your mind takes in the last few hours events and the knowledge that an entire moon is now yours yo command. "Wait a sec!" comes a paniking voice from a vidmonitor. "Everyone! Listen!" he turns up the volume and everyone in the room is quiet. "...was found dead today. We repeat, Hans Kreissack's body was found at 18:00 hours tonight in a garbage bin outside the Nova labratories." Everyone is holding their breath as the news reporter continues. "We have been handled this notice that was to be read when Kreissack won the fight tonight. It reads:" "Notice to all humans: A new day has begun! Nova, a project started by WAR., will give new life! This process can take a human brain and place it inside a robotic body." "What you saw tonight was me, Hans Kreissack, directly connected to a new form of H.A.R. The human race will now see its ultimate evolution!" The announcer lays down the digipad containing the message. "Tragically, all the scientists close to the project have been killed in a fire which broke out shortly after the last match tonight. All records of the Nova project were destroyed." "In other news..." A crew member switches the display off. "Well, looks like we'll be lookin' for a new boss now..." Christian's mind In a small alco-bar, you met the leader of the infamous mercenary group Iron fist. With Kreissack out of the way, they freely admitted to beeing hired to kill everyone associated with the Nova project. They explain that your parents were placed on a shuttle craft then destroyed by laser fire. Out of anger, you draw a gun, ready to strike down at least one of these enemies in revenge before the rest vaporize you. Your sidearm isn't there. You fume as the Iron Fist representatives laugh. Their leader speaks, "Your revenge is over, friend. Anyway, we need you on Ganymede alive. There is still much work to be done." "Your parents were dead whether we killed them or not. Now we need you to join us in fighting WAR. Kreissack was just the begining. Watch your back, kid." Now, you prepare to board the ship that will take you to your new life... Space Shuttle As you fly towards the moon, a peace falls over you. You feel like you can finally be happy, now that your parent's deaths have been avenged. Tournament Mode North American Open ENEMY=12 NAME=Christian ROBOT=Jaguar QUOTE=How dare you treat my sister like that? Your cruelty will cost you! SECRET REQUIRED ENEMY=1 REQUIRED DESTROY ARM SPEED=1 ARM POWER=3 LEG SPEED=1 LEG POWER=2 ARMOR=3 STUN RESISTANCE=2 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=12 SPEED=8 POWER=14 ENDURANCE=9 OFFENSE=63 DEFENSE=55 ATTITUDE NORMAL=20 ATTITUDE HYPER=15 ATTITUDE JUMP=0 ATTITUDE DEF=30 ATTITUDE SNIPER=10 AP THROW=35 AP SPECIAL=25 AP JUMP=30 AP LOW=0 AP MIDDLE=20 AP HIGH=-25 JUMP PREF=2 MOVE FORWARD PREF=10 MOVE BACK PREF=10 LEARNING=2.5 FORGET=.35 MONEY=1702 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=15000 Christian is an hidden character in the North American tournament. He challenges the player if the player defeats and performs a destruction on Crystal. In the two years between the main storyline and tournament mode he seems to have increased his power stat to be more than his endurance. He uses a Jaguar in this tournament. War Invitational ENEMY=6 NAME=Christian QUOTE=I hope you aren't planning on celebrating tonight. ROBOT=Shredder WINS=12 LOSSES=7 ARM SPEED=2 ARM POWER=3 LEG SPEED=2 LEG POWER=2 ARMOR=2 STUN RESISTANCE=2 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=6 SPEED=11 POWER=16 ENDURANCE=11 OFFENSE=59 DEFENSE=50 ATTITUDE NORMAL=20 ATTITUDE HYPER=15 ATTITUDE JUMP=0 ATTITUDE DEF=30 ATTITUDE SNIPER=10 AP THROW=35 AP SPECIAL=25 AP JUMP=30 AP LOW=0 AP MIDDLE=20 AP HIGH=-25 JUMP PREF=2 MOVE FORWARD PREF=10 MOVE BACK PREF=10 LEARNING=2.5 FORGET=.35 MONEY=2802 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=1200 Christian is a regular competitor in the War Invitational. He switches from the Jaguar to the Shredder in this tournament. With further training his agility and endurance are equal with a higher power stat. He is also more defensive compared to his appearance in the North American Open. World Championship ARMOR=4 STUN RESISTANCE=3 // Make sure there aren't any matching photos. PHOTO=9 SPEED=17 POWER=21 ENDURANCE=16 OFFENSE=73 DEFENSE=55 ATTITUDE NORMAL=20 ATTITUDE HYPER=15 ATTITUDE JUMP=0 ATTITUDE DEF=30 ATTITUDE SNIPER=10 AP THROW=35 AP SPECIAL=25 AP JUMP=30 AP LOW=0 AP MIDDLE=20 AP HIGH=-25 JUMP PREF=2 MOVE FORWARD PREF=10 MOVE BACK PREF=10 LEARNING=2.5 FORGET=.35 MONEY=1702 COLOR 1=255 COLOR 2=255 COLOR 3=255 WINNINGS=3500 Christian is often in the top ten competitors of the World Championship. He is at his aggressive best in this tournament. He prefers is favourite HAR, the Shredder here as well. In this tournament his endurance is his lowest stat. Category:One Must Fall: 2097 Category:Characters Category:Single Player Characters Category:Tournament Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:One Must Fall: Battlegrounds characters